Life is Beautiful
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Annie faces the tough challenge of rebuilding not only a rundown farm, but a lost village. On top of that, it's making friends and establishing trading partners. Elise has been at this for a year now, and she still has yet to find out why her father sent her here in the first place. (Everything is subject to change.)


**A/N:** I'm very much aware that I haven't uploaded anything in awhile, what has it even been? A year? Less? Well, instead of finishing anything like a nice person, here's something new I'm working on. Keep in mind that I am a person. I work, cook, clean, and do things like an adult. I've moved states twice in the past year and a half. I've moved in with my boyfriend and am working on that. So no, I probably won't update this often. But I try to. Otherwise all of my personal junk, enjoy.

Annie awoke on the last day of her training bright and early and eager to finish the day in her own bed. A bed in her own house. She always dreamed of her own house. She wanted blue walls and grey flooring, with a pretty fluffy couch and a big kitchen. She wanted to marry wince charming and have beautiful children in their big house. Pushing her auburn hair behind her ears and tying it loosely behind her, she quickly put her kerchief on securely. Once she was dressed, she sat back on the bed and thought about the past few months that led to her owning a farm. Her mother had been shocked to say the least. Maybe a little sad that the last bird was leaving the nest out of the three she had had. It had been three years since her older brother had left, and six since her oldest brother had moved away. Her father was excited for her, asking questions about the place, the sights, the people. But Annie hadn't had much to tell yet. Annie made a mental note to write to her parents soon.

Eda came into the spare bedroom about to wake the young farmer when, upon seeing her putting on her already awake and putting on her boots, she smiled. It had been awhile since she taught Fritz how to farm, he was just barely seventeen when he showed up. It was now four years later and here was her last farmer. This one was sure to be good, she was so sure of it.

"Ready to start are we?" The older woman chuckled.

"Bright and early Eda!" Annie remarked as she finished typing her boots and sprung up from the bed with the energy of a newborn puppy. Eda was surprised, the first few days, she had been difficult waking in the morning, the past two days had been with a little more excitement and Eda continued to smile as Annie did.

"Here we are!" the Mayor exclaimed, hoping her excitement might bleed into Annie. Selling this monstrosity hadn't been exactly the easiest but it had to be done.

"Here?" Annie asked, confused. "This is..." She was at a loss for words, looking at the rundown shack she was supposed to live in. The spring wind rose up just then, tossing the women's hair a bit and rustling something on the roof. "Is that a tarp?" Annie asked, a little angry now.

The older woman couldn't deny that this shack had seen better days, but at least they had used tarps to help a little on the roof. "Well, yes, but-"

"I can't live in this!" Annie declared.

Eda stood beside Annie and patted her shoulder lightly. "Now, now, child. It's not so bad. The carpenter is only asking for a little money and materials to fix this place right up and soon you'll see it'll become what you dreamed. It just needs a little love, that's all." She tried her best to reason with the girl.

Annie stood silent for a moment, trying to see anything good in this shanty. Regretfully, she sighed and signed the contract. "I'll take it. I just hope it isn't too chilly this spring."

Eda hoped so too, as her aching bones didn't appreciate the chill. "There's a new bed in there and the blankets are nice and warm, I just know you'll come to love it, dear. I best be heading home, but come visit when you have the chance."

"I will, I promise!" Annie vowed, shaking Eda's hand and sadly watched her walk back to her farm. She hadn't ever met any of her grandparents, so this past week had been like she had one finally.

A week passed and Annie stumbled into the carpenters, on the verge on passing out, but determined. "I... I have the materials," she told Corona, the carpenter's wife and shop owner.

Corona was a little worried by how much she had seen Annie struggle to get all the materials. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down for a moment? You don't need to push yourself, okay?"

"Please, Corona, the carpenter needs to help with my house," she begged. The house was barely livable. The wind went right through it and it almost brought Annie to tears every time she looked at it. She regretted signing that contract, but nothing could be down now. The only thing that could be done was work. The exhausted redhead had done nothing but work. Between watering a handful of turnips and potatoes, she fished in the river almost all day. Picking through trash and bricks hadn't been easy for the girl, and the little cuts and scrapes on her hands were proof enough.

"Honey, I want you to go get something to eat at Raeger's first, alright? My husband will be there when you're done but you'll need the strength," Corona told the girl before she could protest. "No buts!"

Annie held her tongue and sighed in defeat. "Alright, Corona, you win. I'll go eat." The redhead shuffled out of the carpenter's house and and on her way to Raeger's when she noticed her fellow farmer, Elise.

Elise was an average sized woman with beautiful blonde locks and a almost perfect complexion. Annie wondered why such a beautiful woman would be here farming of all places. When meeting her, she had seen the mansion that Elise lived in and decided it was a rich father that left Elise living in comfort. Their rivalry was noticeable, but Annie hoped to thaw the blonde's heart a little and maybe they would become friends.

Elise noticed Annie after a moment and grimaced on the inside. The new farmer was not a threat to her business as of now, but she had a feeling that down the road from now, she would become a bitter rival to face. But upon thinking that, she laughed a little. Who could possibly threaten her business? She had all the money in the world and all of the highest breeds on animals. Nothing was a threat to her, not even the nimwit boys who lived a short walk from town.

"What's so funny?" Annie asked innocently, now standing in front of Elise while she was busy in thought.

"Oh, Annie! I was lost in thought it seems. I was just thinking of this funny thing that happened at girls camp one time, you see..." Elise lied smoothly. She just hoped Annie wouldn't ask her to elaborate.

"What was it?" Drat!

"Oh, nothing. But enough about me, where are my manners? What are you doing on this fine afternoon?"

Annie didn't even notice the rush in Elise's topics and was excitedly telling her about her house upgrade. Elise zoned off a bit during their conversation and was more than happy when the redhead said goodbye and retreated into the cafe. She hadn't really explored the town much, truthfully, though she had lived here for a year now. She liked walking the streets, but rarely investigating the interior of the shops she seen. If she needed something, Daddy was a phone call away and express shipping was a wonderful thing. Her maids also ran into town for her frequently.

Though she had, however, stumbled into the little cafe once, but not since then. It had been a sunny autumn day. Well, that's what Lillie, the forecaster, has planned before it started raining in the afternoon. Elise was on her stroll when the downpour had started and hurriedly rushed into the little place to escape the rain.

"Some storm, huh? How about something to warm you up?"

Elise had been startled but the suddenness, and pressed her back against the door. Her eyes hadn't yet adjusted, but she could see a figure a few feet away from her. As she blinked a few times, she recognized the chef, Raeger. She slumped a little, feeling silly at herself for being so scared. "Yes," she finally said.

After two hours, the rain had let up and left Elise feeling a little sad that she now could leave. But that didn't mean she had to, right? She could stay and talk, couldn't she?

One of her maids burst through the doors then, and sighed a little in relief. "My lady! You're alright!"

"Yes, now what is it?" she asked, annoyed.

"W-Well your stroll took longer than expected! W-We were worried, my lady!" the maid stuttered along.

"Very well, I should return home soon then. See to it that all the chores are done and that dinner should be started."

"Yes, my lady!" The maid took her exit quickly and hurried home to finish her chores before Elise got angry.

Elise sighed. So much for staying longer, she thought to herself.

Raeger was washing some dishes silently as Elise watched. "I'm sorry, what were you saying before my help rudely interrupted?"

Raeger turned to smile at her for a moment before saying, "nothing, I can't even remember now," he chuckled a little. "But you shouldn't be so cold with them, you know?"

"Cold?" Elise asked.

"Yes, you should be nicer to the people who care about you, Elise," he insisted, hoping to change the way she treated the help. He didn't expect an immediate change, but he hoped this was a push in the right direction.

Elise nodded, dismissing it and stood. "What do I owe you?"

Raeger just shook his head. "It's alright, this one was on the house."

Elise was shocked by this kindness and insisted on paying him, but he wouldn't take a penny from her, so when she finally gave in, she thanked him for a wonderful afternoon and left. And from that day on, she felt like she had finally made a friend.


End file.
